Revenant Weapons
Revenant Weapons are Fabled Weapons that are initially found in Unite and Fight events. After a long, arduous upgrading process that requires some thousands of items, crystals, and rupies, you can recruit a powerful SSR Eternals character. When going through the shop to upgrade your Revenant Weapon, you will only be able to see the materials needed for the current step. This guide outlines all the materials necessary so that you can gather them all at once. __TOC__ Step 1: Obtain the Revenant Weapon The first step is to get the initial weapon from a Unite and Fight event. When the event is live, visit the Token Draw page to choose which weapon type you want as the prize for this event. For the rest of the event, your Token Draw box will have the chosen weapon as the reset item. Even if you obtain 4 copies of the weapon during one event cycle, you will have to wait until the next Unite and Fight to change to a different weapon. The weapon you choose dictates which Eternals character you can recruit at the end of this quest, so choose carefully. However, also keep in mind that there is a Unite and Fight about every month, so if you will not have all the materials before the next event and do not mind grinding for 4 weapons again, you may want to choose a different weapon. It is sometimes suggested for newer players to choose the dagger or harp first, since the Charge Attack is extremely useful on them; the dagger increases multiattack rate, and the harp heals. Participate in event raid battles to obtain event tokens and secure 4 copies of the weapon. It needs to be fully uncapped and upgraded to level 100 for the next step. Step 2: Awaken the Revenant Weapon After your Revenant Weapon is level 100, navigate to the Fabled Weapons shop to the Revenant Weapons section. The awaken step requires the following materials: * x50 * x50 * x50 * x50 * x50 * x100 Refer to the individual item pages for information on where to obtain them. Step 3: Change the Revenant Weapon's Element Preface notes: * Even though your weapon starts out as Light element, you still need to perform this step even if you want it to remain Light. * The element you change your weapon to does not have to match the element of the character you want to obtain, i.e. if you are crafting a Seven-Star Sword, you can change its element to Dark and you will still obtain Seofon. To change your Revenant Weapon's element, you must create a precious-stone relic and feed it to your Revenant Weapon. To create a relic, you need a level 75 Rusted Weapon of the same weapon type as your Revenant Weapon. Rusted Weapons are common drops from Proto Bahamut and rare drops from Angel Halo. If you are not lucky enough to get 4 copies of the same weapon, remember that you can use s from the casino to uncap Rusted Weapons. You also need the following materials in the desired element to create a relic from a Rusted Weapon: * Low Orb x250 * Whorl x250 * x250 After you create the relic, you need your Revenant Weapon's skill to be 10 in order to proceed. Feed the Rusted Weapon along with 3 True Animas in the desired element to the Revenant Weapon to change its element. The skill level is saved with every step in this process, so feel free to start leveling up the weapon skill as soon as you obtain your first Revenant weapon. Interlude: Upgrade Sierokarte's Shop Next, you will need to upgrade your Revenant Weapon. First, however, this requires the Knickknack Shack to be upgraded. To do this, you need a number of weapons that can only be found from Rare Monsters in the first 6 islands. You also need 5 Mithra Animas from Golonzo Island, the 8th island. See the Rare Monster page for details on where each weapon can be found. This step is only necessary once per account. If you are upgrading another Revenant Weapon, you will not need to upgrade the shop again. Step 4: Upgrade the Revenant Weapon This last step actually consists of 6 separate upgrades, each requiring more, rarer items. Once again, refer to the individual item pages or the general Items page for information on where to obtain them. Any non-specific items need to be in your desired element for that item type (e.g. if you are making a fire weapon, Whorl will be ). Total Materials Needed Here are the total numbers of items you need for the entire process from start to finish. This Google Spreadsheet can be used to track your total materials and overall completion percentage. It is protected, so make a copy of it (File > Make a copy...) on your own Google account to maintain your own updates. Exact Items You will need all of these exact items. * ×1 * x300 * x300 * x100 * x100 * x100 * x100 * x100 * x100 * x100 * x100 * x80 * x80 * x100 * x20 * x20 * x20 * x20 * x20 * x20 * x5 * x3 * x3 * x3 * x3 * x3 * x3 * x50 * x50 * x50 * x50 * x250 * ×450 * ×50 * ×30 * ×70 * ×2100 * ×200,000 * Rusted Weapon x4 * Revenant Weapon x4 * Various weapons (14) Element-dependent Items The items you need of these types will depend on the element you want your Revenant Weapon to be: * Anima ×100 * Low Orb ×950 * High Orb ×100 * Tome ×250 * Scroll ×150 * Whorl ×950 * Dragon Scale ×80 * True Anima ×9 * Omega Unique Item ×60 Final Step: Recruit Eternals Character You must now defeat the Eternals character in a Fate Episode in order to recruit her or him. Good luck! If you want to recruit another Eternals character in the future, the only step you can skip is upgrading Sierokarte's shop. All other items must be gathered again. Revenant Weapon Charge Attacks All Revenant Weapons have the same Charge Attack before they are awakened, a 20% boost to the charge bar after the Charge Attack is performed. * '''One-Rift Spear **Awakened - All allies gain 10% Repel for the next hit. (5 turns) **Fully upgraded - All allies gain 20% Repel for the next hit. (5 turns) * '''Two-Crown Bow **Awakened - Normal attacks hit all enemies. **Fully upgraded - Normal attacks hit all enemies (4 turns). * '''Three-Tiger Axe **Awakened - Inflicts 30% Defense DOWN. **Fully upgraded - Inflicts 35% Defense DOWN. * '''Four-Sky Blade **Awakened - All allies gain 30% Multiattack Rate UP (3 turns). **Fully upgraded - All allies gain 35% Multiattack Rate UP (3 turns). * '''Five-Soul Staff **Awakened - Heal all allies for up to 2000 HP and apply Refresh (up to 500 HP, 3 turns). **Fully upgraded - Heal all allies for up to 2000 HP and apply Refresh (up to 600 HP, 3 turns). * '''Six-Ruin Fist **Awakened - Counter up to 3 times for 100% damage (2 turns). **Fully upgraded - Counter up to 3 times for 150% damage (2 turns). * '''Seven-Star Sword **Awakened - Reduce damage for all allies by 30% (1 turn). **Fully upgraded - Reduce damage for all allies by 35% (1 turn). * '''Eight-Life Katana **Awakened - Randomly reduce the cooldown of 1 skill by 1 turn. **Fully upgraded - Randomly reduce the cooldown of 1 skill by 1 turn. Boost charge bar by 30%. * '''Nine-Realm Harp **Awakened - Heal all allies for up to 2000 HP and gain Debuff Success Rate UP. **Fully upgraded - Heal all allies for up to 2000 HP and gain Debuff Success Rate UP. * '''Ten-Wolf Gun **Awakened - Gain 20% Attack UP and 20% Skill Damage UP (3 turns). **Fully upgraded - Gain Attack UP and Skill Damage UP (3 turns). Category:Fabled Weapons Category:Eternals Characters